Zoe Trent
' Zoe Trent '''is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and one of the pets from Littlest Pet Shop. She has a talent for singing and often times sings or dances.She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight. More often than not, Zoe acts like a show off or a drama queen, but she's a kind-hearted dog. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows, and she has a little sister named Gail. Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off, especially when her favorite song comes on, as shown in Gailbreak!. Unfortunately, when this happens all common sense flies out the window and often-times gets her into trouble. Her biggest, well known gimmick however is that she can be a drama queen who speaks with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms to seem smarter and classy, as well as overreact when hurt or sad. Due to her behavior though, Zoe tends to accidentally act rudely to others without any ill-will or mean intentions. Such as criticizing someone openly, thinking it was better to be honest. As well as the fact that when someone is accused of saying something mean, it's often directed at her first. She also displays minor air headed tendencies now and then, such as "losing" her hat, when it's actually on top of her head, can't tell her own breed apart, and once admitting she sometimes forgets she's a dog. However, Zoe also happens to be a true friend and cares a lot for others. She will try to help them however she possibly can, and adores her family above all else. She is also very aware of how sensitive Penny Ling is and became enraged when Wiggles McSunbask bullies Penny to tears and confronts him. Trivia *Zoe will meet the FT Squad in ''The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Zoe will meet Team Robot in Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop *Zoe is voiced by Nicole Oliver, who also voices Princess Celestia, Cheerilee, and Spitfire *Zoe Trent will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. *Zoe Trent guest stars in '' Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines, '' Thomas and Twilight's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, *Zoe is also a close friend to Rarity, James, Top Hat Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Dogs Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Pets Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Girlfriends Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team (Hiatt Grey) Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Sisters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Members